Le transporteur partie 1
by idrill01
Summary: Coucou!Je fait mon entrée dans ce site et je vais mettre mon grain de sel dans l'histoire de Bilbon! A oui au fait!Tous appartient a J.R.R Tolkien.Seule Lessïen,Max et leurs histoire m'appartienne.Bonne lecture mes pt'it elfes!


Le transporteur

By The Hobbit

De Julie Dumas

Prologue : Un héritier

Un bébé cria et des torche s'allumère .Une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux vert entra, sourit a l'enfant et le pris dans les bras. Un homme qui avait les même cheveux que la femme mais avec les yeux bleu entra aussi il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna et lui sourit.

-Elle va bien ne tend fait pas.

Le sourire sur le visage de l'homme s'effaça et dit avec plein de tristesse :

-Mais elle devra faire fasse a beaucoup d'épreuve et elle le saura un jour ou l'autre. Elle nous en voudra a jamais.

La femme reposa le bébé dans le berceau. Elle prit dans une boite en argent avec des motifs d'arc et de biche, un collier avec accroché en pendentif un sablier en or. La femme le passa autour du cou du bébé et récita une petite chanson aux paroles incompréhensibles. Le bébé disparut.

Chapitre 1 : Une Vie presque normale

La plume de la flèche caressait la joue de Lessïen, elle était prête à tirer. Mais sa trajectoire n'était pas parfaite. Elle réajusta et lâcha la corde : En plein dans le mile.

-Bon, Je rentre.

Elle ramassa son sac et pris les flèche incrusté dans la cible.

-Ok, Bonne nuit !

Lessïen regarde son amie, Indie lui sourie. Décidément elle a toujours la classe. Indie était la gagnante du grand concours de tir à l'arc. A l'époque Lessïen n'était qu'une débutante et elle ne se fréquentait pas souvent. Quand Lessïen à terminer 3éme au concours elles sont devenues meilleure amie. Indie avait vue a quel point elle était formidable. Lessïen attendit à l'arrêt de bus et monta dans le véhicule .Elle aimer bien voir le paysage défiler devant elle. Mais elle aurait préférait que son frère passe la chercher. Quant elle rentra dans son appartement elle y trouva son frère jumeaux : Max. Adossé au mur en écrivant à l'ordinateur.

-Tu y a passé tout la journée ?

Son frère se retourna et sourit.

-C'est qui qui sait coder dans cette maison ?

-Heu…Toi ? Répondis Lessien avec méfiance.

-Ben raison de plus que j'i passe toute la journée pour gagner du fric.

Sur ce il se retourna et continua à coder.

-Ha ! Au fait Artanis a appelé.

Le visage de Lessïen s'éclairât. Elle traversa un couloir joliment décoré avec un mobilier modeste de bois. Elle entra dans une grande chambre. A gauche se trouvait un espace pour le travaille. A droite se trouvait lit, penderie, coiffeuse et tout le bazar. Elle prit son portable placé en évidence sur la table de nuit. Lessïen composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Puis se jeta sur son lit. Le plafond était décoré d'une forêt avec des maisons dans les arbres. Son oncle l'avait peins lui-même.

-Allô ?

-Artanis !

-Les* !

-Alor quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai réussie à invoquer un démon de feu, il a cramé les plantes, mais bon de toute façon elles étaient moche.

Dans la famille de Lessïen ils étaient tous des enchanteurs. Soit obscure soit de lumière. Il y avait différente sorte de catégorie.

(*Se prononce Lés)

Mais dans la famille d'Artanis ils sont tous nécromancien. Enchanteur obscure dans le langage ancien. Artanis est invocatrice obscure. Elle invoque des démons pour la servir. Lessien découvrira mon talent à mes vingt ans. Sachant quel a Dix-neuf ans.

-Super ! Tu t'es bien avancé dans t'est sort !

Lessien essayé de cacher la tristesse dans sa voix : Elle aurait tant aimé avoir son talent.

-Bon je te laisse, mon démon commence à m'énerver.

-Ok bisous.

Lessien raccroche et pose son portable sur le lit.

Elle repassa dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé.

-Alor que raconte cette chère nécromancienne ?

Max avait le don de donner vie aux objets inanimés et dépourvut de parole.

-Elle se débrouille bien. Répondis Lessïen plein de colère contre son frère. Il adorait lui rappeler quelle n'as pas de don pour l'instant.

-Aller t'inquiète Les ! Tu l'auras ton don !

La dite Les se retourna : Un tableau animé par Max venait de lui parler.

-Merci tableau, Je sais que le moment vas arriver mais je suis tellement impatiente. Ont peut avoir d'ancien don ou des récent. Espérons que je n'aurais pas le don de faire péter les objets.

Lessien et Max prirent un bon repas (Pate fromage) et allaire se couché. Lessien enleva son pendentif en forme de sablier et le regarda : Le sable coulait doucement et on pouvait y apercevoir que sur l'or du bijou était ciselait des flèche. Elle posa le collier dans une boite en argent avec des motifs de biche et d'arc. C'était le dernier souvenir de c'est parents. Lessien s'endormie, elle rêvait quelle chassait un loup, Blanc.

Chapitre2 : Une étrange balade.

Ce matin il faisait très froid. Le chien de Lessien, un labrador du nom de courage, se pressait sur le chemin : Plus vite on fera cette balade, plus vite on rentrera ! Mais pourtant ce matin là Lessien ne voulut pas rentrer comme d'habitude. Elle observait la forêt juste a coté de chez elle. Noire, C'est ce quelle était, la forêt était anormalement noire. Un être humain aurait dit que c'est l'ombre des arbres qui faisait cet aspect effrayant. Mais pour un enchanteur qu'il soit obscure ou nom ce n'est pas simplement l'ombre des arbres. Même en l'absence de don Lessien avait les pouvoir d'un enchanteur. Tel que faire voler des objets, détecté le mal ou le bien. Et cette forêt puait le mal. Prenant son souffle Lessien y pénétra avec Courage. La peur ne l'envahira pas. Quant Lessien eut l'impression d'être au centre de la forêt une voix retentit :

-Mais c'est une enchanteresse ! Alor lumière ou ténèbres ?

Lessien se retourna et vit une horrible créature qui était accroupit sur un rocher. Sa tête n'avait pas de cheveux et sa peau était marron boue. Sa bouche avait des dents pointues et acéré. Ses yeux était les pire du monde : D'un blanc laiteux ont distinguait un petit point noir qui devait être la pupille. La tète tenait sur ce qui se méprenait avec un ventre. Des petit bras et petit pied en forme de patte de lapin dépassait.

-Une goule…

-Bien vue ! La créature souriait ont voyait c'est dent jaunâtre dépasser. Alor ? Répond à ma question.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Lessien répondis d'un ton sec. Ce quelle regretta.

La goule, piqué au vif, crie était aigue et perçait les oreilles de Lessien. Courage devait sentir la même chose car il aboyer. Lessien tendit la main vers la goule et une boule de lumière sortit de sa paume. La boule projetât la goule à terre. Mais c'était un sort novice même un nécromancien pouvait le faire. La goule se releva sur c'est pied en forme de pate de lapin et sauta sur Lessien. Celle-ci étouffa un cri. Courage mordit la créature pour sauver sa maitresse. Lessien se releva et au moment de lancer une nouvelle attaque quelque chose de violent frappa sa tête. Elle sombrât dans l'inconscience.

Quant elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla. Elle referma les yeux. Lessïen se sentait comme

Chapitre 3 : Enlevement

Lessien ouvrit ses yeux bleu et la première chose quelle vit c'est la terre. La terre avec son odeur mouillée. Elle se releva et essaya de se remémorer les événements précédent. Elle se souvint de la goule et des boules de lumière qu'elle lui projetait. Elle se levât secoua ses cheveux noir dégoulinant d'eau et se mit à chercher Courage. De petit aboiement se firent retentir. Lessien courra vers la source de ses aboiements. Elle arriva dans une petite clairière. Tel ne fut quant elle tomba sur..Max !

-Mais !?Quesque tu fiche ici !?

-J'allai poser la même question…

Lessien s'assois dans l'herbe avec Max.

-Comment t'est arrivé ici ? Demanda Lessien tout en caressant Courage qui était manifestement content.

-Vampire.

-Quoi ?

-Je chassai un vampire et je me suis retrouvé ici. Et toi ?

Lessien se demandait si valait mieux ou pas lui dire ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé. Elle ne lui dit rien. Ils marchére toute la journée. La nuit venue ils s'instalère dans les arbres pour plus de sécurité. Lessien se réveille avec la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner préparé par Max : De la viande. Lessien saute de l'arbre et s'approche de la marmite fumante regarde son frère et l'interroge :

-Ou t'as trouvé sa ?

-J'ai pris l'arc que tu as fabriqué hier soir et j'ai tué un sanglier et pour la marmite je l'ai trouvé près d'une maison en ruine.

-Ha, ok.

Elle prend un morceau de viande et le mange avec appétit : Ce n'est pas mauvais.

Lessien prend son portable dans sa poche et compose un numéro.

-Mais Quesque tu fais ?

Max regarde sa sœur mettre le portable à l'oreille.

- On ne va pas rester coincé ici ! J'appelle la police.

-Comme tu veux.

-Mince ! Lessien fait la grimace : Pas de réponse.

Elle ressaie, toujours pas.

-Alors ?

-Y'as pas d'réponse pas de réseaux et je peux plus envoyer de message.

Dans la fureur elle jette son portable par terre.

-Hey ! Calme-toi !

Max attrape sa sœur par la main.

-Désoler Max c'est le stress.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser le portable.

Soudain la terre trembla et tout se passa très vite. Des chevaux passère devant eux au galop et des mains les attrapère. Puis plus rien le blanc infinie. Avant de s'évanouir Lessïen remarqua des oreilles pointues. Elle ferma les yeux.


End file.
